Unknown Surprises
by Elaris
Summary: Cross between YYH&Inu Summary inside! Pairings: InuKag SanMir Ses? you'll have to read and find out KuwYuk YusKay KurOC HieOC R&R!
1. The New Mission

****

Unknown Surprises

Chapter 1:

Summary: What happens when Inuyasha has two **_younger_** sisters, which happen to be twins? What happens when the Inuyasha gang meets with the Yu Yu Hakusho gang? What happens when Sesshomaru finds out? What if Sesshomaru likes his younger half sisters? Mass mayhem and Chaos? Or will they get along? Read and find out! R&R!^_^

It had been a long school day for Yusuke and Kurama, and now they were being told to go see Koenma. Which wasn't something that they wanted to do. They met up with Hiei and Kuwabara, then went to spirit world. They were greeted by Botan at the front gate. "Hello guys! Koenma has another mission for you." Botan said cheerfully, while leading them to Koenma's office. "Ok toddler! What do we have to do now?" Yusuke asked annoyed. "I thought I told you to stop calling me a toddler! Anyways, your mission is to find these two people," Koenma said while holding up a picture of two girls, "Their names are Paige and Piper. They're goddesses of light, water, electricity; and darkness, fire, earth." Paige had crystal blue eyes, silver hair with sky blue tips; and Piper had maroon-ish red eyes that looked like blood, and silver hair with blood red tips., "The weirder part of the mission is, you'll be going back to feudal Japan to get them." Koenma finally finished. Yusuke's eyes widened, "And, how do you suppose go back in time?" "Through a portal! To get to the portal you go to this shrine..." Koenma handed them an address, "If my sources are right, which is always. Anyway, on this shrine is a well known as the 'Bone-eaters well'. It's been around since the beginning of time. That's your portal." "So, what's the catch?" Yusuke asked. "You must sneak into the shrine and into the well, without anyone seeing you." Koenma answered, "Now go! I've got a meeting!" "Here's a communicator!" Botan said while handing Yusuke a communicator. Then, they left. When they got to the shrine, they saw a raven haired go into the shrine. "We should follow her!" Kurama whispered. Everyone nodded and followed. When they looked into the shrine and saw a well, but no girl. "What now?" Kuwabara asked stupidly. "We follow her!" Hiei answered clearly annoyed by his stupidity. "Where?" Kuwabara asked again stupidly. "Where else? Into the well!" Hiei said while walking over to the well, Yusuke and Kurama following. "It doesn't look like a portal. It's more like a bottomless pit!" Yusuke said unsure if he wanted to just jump in. Just then, Yusuke smirked, "Hey Kuwabara, come here!" Kuwabara walked over to well, wrong move! Yusuke pushed Kuwabara into the well. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh......" Kuwabara's screams were just cut off. "That's weird!" Yusuke said while looking in the well. "I guess it really is a portal!" Kurama said laughing slightly, "Shall we go?" Hiei and Yusuke nodded, and they all jumped in. To them it seemed that they never left. When they all got of the well they were amazed to see such a lush green Japan compared to all the buildings. Yeah, they had parks, but here there weren't any buildings just trees, grass, flowers, and animals. Instead of people, buildings, and cars. They started through the forest, until they found a nearby village. Instead of a warm welcoming, they found themselves surrounded by villagers. An old woman with an eye patch on her right eye, worked herself through the crowd until she got to the newcomers. "What business do ye have here?" the old woman with the eye patch asked. "We're just looking around, until we found your village." Yusuke lied. "Ye are demons, are ye not?" the old lady asked. "Well, these two are, but they're not evil." Yusuke replied, pointing to Kurama and Hiei. "Ok then. I'm Lady Kaede! Ye are welcome to stay in the village for as long as like." Kaede said some what smiling. "Well, my name is Kurama. This is Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei." Kurama said politely. "Hn." was Hiei's response when his name was said. "He doesn't talk much!" Yusuke said while grinning. "We would love to stay a while, but we have to go. Maybe we'll stop by on are way back!" Kurama said while smiling. Kaede nods and bids her fair well. "This in gonna take forever!" Yusuke complains. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Back in the Yu Yu Hakusho world:

Kayko and Yukina went to the only place that Kayko could think of, that Botan could be, and Botan was there. "Hey Botan, where's Yusuke and the others?" Kayko asked her friend. Botan got a little nervous, "They had to got on another mission!" "That Jerk! He left again without telling me!" Kayko yelled, then she smiled, "Hey Botan!" "Whatever it is, No!" Botan said knowing exactly what it was. "You see, I'm thinking differently!" Kayko said smirking slyly. Kayko started to walk towards Botan, and Botan started to move away. But before anything bad happened, "Ok,ok, I'll take you two, to where they are." Botan answered reluctantly. Then they left for the shrine. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Inuyasha and the gang had been walking for about four hours, if you could tell time. "Inuyasha, I want to take a break, Now!" Kagome whined while sitting down on the nearest rock. "Kaede's village is only over that mountain! Let's keep going!" Inuyasha fought back. "No, I want to rest, NOW!" Kagome yelled back, angrily. Then, Kagome started going through her pack, "If we can rest for awhile, then I'll make Ramen!" Kagome said while pulling about eight packs of Ramen. This got Inuyasha every time, "Fine!" Inuyasha said, sighing in defeat. "Here Shippou, go get some water from that stream over there." Kagome said while pointing to a near by stream. Shippou happily took the pot and ran over to the stream. "Hey, Inuyasha!?!?!" "Yeah Kagome?" "Could you get some fire wood?" Kagome said while taking out some bowls and spoons. "Uh, sure." Inuyasha replied while walking into the forest. Shippou came back with a pot full of water. Sango stood up. "What's wrong Sango?" Kagome asked her friend. "There's some demons approaching. Miroku, don't you sense it?" "Yes, I do!" Miroku replied grabbing his staff. Sango grabbed her boomerang, and Kagome grabbed her bow and quiver. Kagome notched an arrow in her bow, Sango and Miroku got into fighting stances. Soon, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei walked out of the bushes. Kagome noticed that they were from her time, "Who are you, and what do you want?" "You're the girl we seen!" Kuwabara blurted out. Yusuke elbowed him in the stomach, for his little outburst. "How have you've seen me?" Kagome asked questionably, "And, how are you able to be here, if you're from modern Japan?" "Do you know them, Kagome?" Shippou asked. Kagome shook her head. Shippou started to sniff the air, then started to walk over to Kurama. "Shippou, get back over here!" Kagome yelled at the little kitsune. "He smells different than a human." Shippou said while walking towards Kurama, "He smells like a...fox demon!" "If you can smell what I am, then you must be demon." Kurama said to Shippou. "Yeah, I am. I'm a fox demon!" Shippou said cheerfully. Kurama smiled, "I'm a spirit fox." "Then why do you look like a human?" Shippou asked. "It's complicated." answered Kurama. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku put their weapons down. "Who are you, and how did you get here?" Kagome asked again. Kuwabara walked over to Kagome and grabbed her hand, "I'm Kuzuma Kuwabara, and what's your name?" "Uh, I'-" Kagome got cut off by Inuyasha, "Get away from her!" Inuyasha said while dropping the logs he gathered, and ran over to Kuwabara and punched him. Kuwabara went flying into a tree. "Finally, someone punched that idiot! I'm just sorry, that it wasn't me!" Yusuke said while laughing slightly. "Hey, that wasn't very funny!" Kuwabara yelled. "Inuyasha!" "Yeah?" "SIT!" Inuyasha went flying into the ground face first, mumbling curses under his breath. Kagome walked over to Kuwabara, "Are you ok?" "I am now!" Kuwabara replied. "Geez` you and him would get along good!" Sango said to Miroku. *rub, rub* *smack* Nobody noticed until Miroku was on the ground unconscious, and Sango walking away. "Anyway, I'm Kagome. This is Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou." Kagome said while pointing to each. "I'm Yusuke. This is Kurama, and Hiei. And as you already, that's Kuwabara!" Yusuke said while pointing to each. "One question down, one to go! How did you get here, and why are you here?" Kagome asked again. "Well, we followed you into the well, and we're looking for someone." Kurama answered. "Who are you look-" Inuyasha just stopped talking. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?".......

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

A/N: Sorry about the cliffy, but I wanted to keep you guessing! How did you like it? Review please! Well, C Ya! ^_^ ****


	2. Finding Them

Unknown Surprises  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
A/N: Thanx to you who reviewed! In one of my other stories someone told me to start putting paragraphs in, instead of making it one big clump, so that's what I'm gonna try and do from now on! And to answer another review; yes, I do watch Charmed, and it's one of my favorite t.v. shows! I watch it every chance I get! Now, on with the show! Uh, I mean story! ^_^  
  
  
  
"Who are you looking for?" Inuyasha finished. "We're looking for two specific pretty girls!" Kuwabara said while smiling idiotically. "Oh, is that it! That only narrows it down to a couple million people, including you!" Inuyasha replied annoyed, and muttering the last part. "Inuyasha, what was wrong?" Kagome asked again. "I thought I smelt something or someone." Inuyasha answered annoyed. "We're looking for these two girls..." Yusuke said while showing the pictures of Piper and Paige, "Do you guys know them, or have you seen them?" Yusuke added. Everyone shook their head except for Inuyasha. "What do you want with them?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously. "We can't tell you." Kurama interjected. "Then, I don't know anything about them!" Inuyasha answered back walking away. "Obviously you're lying. You do know who and where they are, don't you?" Yusuke yelled back. Inuyasha ignored him and went off into the forest.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Botan, Kayko,. and Yukina had gotten to the shrine. They had already jumped into the well, and were on their way to feudal Japan. "Whoa, where are we?" Kayko asked. "Feudal Japan!" Yukina answered. "How do you know?" Kayko asked again. "I can sense demons everywhere." Yukina replied, "I can also sense Hiei, and he and everyone else, they're not to far away." Botan smiled, "Well, let's go! Yukina, lead us!" Then they went on their search for the gang.  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&  
  
The gang (YYH gang) had decided to hang around until Inuyasha came back. "When will Inuyasha come back? He's been gone for a long time!" Kagome said while pacing. Then there was some rustling from the bushes and Inuyasha stepped out. "Where have you been? You've been gone a really long time, and it's getting really late!" Kagome basically yelled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha for the most part ignored her, "You guys still here." Inuyasha stated to the gang(YYH). "Yeah, and we're not leaving until you tell us what you know!" Yusuke replied to Inuyasha's smart comment. Inuyasha smirked, "Then you're gonna be here a long time because I'm never gonna tell you!" "Well, I think we should go to sleep." Sango said while sitting down. "I agree!" Kagome said while climbing into her sleeping bag. Hiei and Inuyasha jumped into separate trees. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara settled at the bottom of some other trees, while Miroku tried to sleep next to Sango, but failed and ended up sleeping by a tree. The next morning everyone woke up bright and early. When everyone was packed up and about ready to leave there was a rustling from in the bushes. "Whoever's there come out!" Inuyasha called to the bushes, and out walked Botan. "Hello guys!" she said cheerfully. "Botan, what are you doing here?" Yusuke asked. "Uh, just site seeing, and bringing-" Botan was cut off by Kayko, "Yusuke you jerk! You left again without telling me!" Kayko started walking towards Yusuke. Yusuke got really nervous, "Uh, Kayko, well you see, I mean... That stupid toddler sent us on another mission and-" "What do you mean toddler?" Kagome asked out of nowhere. "We'll talk later!" Kayko said while crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, the toddler that Yusuke is talking about has to do with the two girls, and that's all we can tell you." Kurama answered. "Well, that tells a lot." Kagome muttered under her breath.   
  
Then, Yukina stepped out from behind Botan, "Hello!" Kuwabara immediately ran over to her, "Hello, Yukina! Kazuma Kuwabara at your service!" Yukina just smiled in return. No one noticed Hiei growling at the fact that he was near his sister. "Who are they?" asked Sango. "Yeah, who are these beautiful women?" Miroku asked stepping towards Kayko and Botan. Yusuke started growling. Miroku grabbed Kayko's hand, "Will you do me the honor and bear my child?" Kayko couldn't answer, she didn't enough time to answer. Yusuke had tackled Miroku and was literally beating the crap out of him. Kuwabara pulled Yusuke off Miroku, while Sango dragged Miroku's unconscious body away, "Just ignore him, he's delusional!!" Sango said looking at Kayko. "Anyways, I'm Kayko. This is Botan and Yukina." Kayko said while pointing to Botan and Yukina, "And are you?" Kayko finished pointing to the others. Kagome sighed, "I'm Kagome, and this is Inuyasha, Sango, and Shippou." Kagome said while pointing to each, "And that is Miroku, he really isn't all that bad once you get to know him!" Kagome said while pointing to Miroku's unconscious body. Kayko half smiled. Botan walked up to Yusuke, "So, have you guys found out anything about the girls?" "Yeah, but the person won't tell us anything and since we can't say anything about why we're looking for them. By the way, why are we looking for them?" Yusuke explained. "I'll tell you later." Botan answered. "Tell me why you want to know about them, and I might tell you where they are." Inuyasha said while he sat against a tree, with his eyes closed. "Why are you so skeptical about these girls?" Yusuke asked annoyed. "It's none of your business! Either you tell me why you want information about them, or you'll never find them!" Inuyasha yelled back. Yusuke looked at Botan, Botan in return nodded. "Fine! I'm a spirit detective. I keep demons from destroying earth." "Well, then why are you looking for them? I know for a fact that they would never even think about destroying the earth, except for maybe Piper." Inuyasha asked curiously. "You see, they're very powerful, and they're very important people from where we come from. I can't really tell you anything else without their permission." Botan finished. While Yusuke, Botan, and Inuyasha talked, everyone else was having their own conversation. A couple hours later it was noon, and everybody had eaten lunch. "So, what school do you guys go to?" Kagome asked. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I go to Sarayashki Junior High." Kurama answered. "How are able to look like a human when you smell like a demon?" Inuyasha asked Kurama. "That's really complicated. You see, I'm a spirit fox. Long ago, I was mortally wounded, so I fled into the human world to regain my powers. So I was reborn as a human." Kurama explained. Inuyasha nodded in as if to say he understood. "Hey, how you haven't said anything?" Shippou asked Hiei, but the only response he got was a "Hn." "You know, that's not very nice. When someone asks you a question, you should answer them, instead of ignoring them." Shippou replied trailing off. "Why does he have to answer you, every time you talk I just ignore you! And you never say anything about it." Inuyasha interrupted. "Well, I don't feel like getting my head pounded in, and besides if I were to complain to you you'd just ignore me, just like you said!" Shippou replied. "And how do you know that he won't?" Inuyasha asked while smirking. "Shut up!" Shippou yelled back, while sticking his tongue out. "Your so immature, and an annoy-" Inuyasha didn't finish his sentence, and just stood staring into the woods. "Hey are you Ok?" Yusuke asked. "He's here!" Inuyasha replied. "Who's here Inuyasha?" Shippou asked. "Can't you smell him?" Inuyasha asked. "Smell who? Never mind, I smell him now." Shippou answered. "Who's here? And smell who? What the heck are you guys talking about?" Yusuke yelled.   
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Elsewhere, but not to far away:  
  
"I can smell them, and Inuyasha." a girl with blood like eyes and long silver hair with blood like tips said to her sister. The girl wore a tight pair of black caprice with a chain around her waist and a red half-shirt with a lace black see-through over shirt. The black over the red gave it a blood red look. She had blood red dog ears with silver tips on top of her head. Her sister had crystal blue eyes and long silver hair with sky blue tips. She wore a tight pair of dark blue caprice with a white half-shirt with a lace navy blue see-through over shirt. The navy blue over white made the half-shirt look like baby blue. She too, had dog ears on her head. They were blue with silver tips. "I can smell them too, we're getting close!" she replied while smirking kind of evilly. "Who are you two looking for again?" an emotionless voice asked the two girls. "You'll have to wait and find out, we're almost there." answered the first girl, smirking.   
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Back with everyone else:  
  
"He's getting even closer." Inuyasha said while standing up. "Who are you guys talking about?" Yusuke asked again. Inuyasha ignored him. "His name is Sesshomaru. He's Inuyasha's older half brother. They hate each others guts!" Shippou answered. "WHAT?" Kagome yelled when she found out about Sesshomaru, "He's coming here?" Shippou nodded. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrow, Sango grabbed her boomerang, and Miroku grabbed his staff. Just then Sesshomaru stepped through the bushes., "Hello little brother, long time no see." "What pleasure do I owe this visit?" Inuyasha asked while smirking, "You here to fail at trying to get Tetsusaiga, again?" Sesshomaru glared at him, "No, I just brought some people here." As Sesshomaru finished the two girls stepped out from behind their older brother. Inuyasha's jaw dropped, then he looked at his brother, "You told me they were dead." "I thought they were dead. Until, a few days ago, when they came to me." Sesshomaru explained. Kurama's eyes widened, "Those girls are the girls we're looking for!" Yusuke looked at them, "Kurama, you're right." The girls just looked at them. "And you seven are?" Sesshomaru asked. Yusuke sighed, "I'm Yusuke, this is Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Yukina, Kayko, and Botan." Yukina was scowling at the girls the first time they came there. "Paige, Piper, long time no see." Yukina said to the girls in the coldest voice anyone's ever heard. Piper smirked, "Well, well, well. Look who it is." "Now we found you, your brother, and his friends!" Paige said while smirking. "Inuyasha, how do you know these girls?" Kagome asked curiously. Sesshomaru smirked, "You mean you never told them that you had any sisters?" Everyone was shocked to find out that they were Inuyasha's sisters. "No, because I thought they were dead, so no one had to know!" Inuyasha yelled back. Piper's face turned serious, "The reunion was nice, but it's time we go." And with that said, Piper, Paige, Yukina, Kayko, Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei disappeared in a sparkly-black light.  
  
-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-  
  
A/N: That's the end. Well, the end of this chapter anyways. And if you look in my Bio, then you'll see all my fav. shows and bands. R&R! C YA! ^_^ 


	3. Interesting Facts

****

Unknown Surprises

Chapter 3:

Sesshomaru turned around and left. "Wait, where did they go?" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru shrugged, and continued walking away. "Well, that was weird." Kagome said while sitting her bow and quiver full of arrows down. "I don't know what he's up to, but I don't like it." Inuyasha said annoyed by Sesshomaru. Miroku smiled pervertedly, "I'm more interested in the new girls!" Inuyasha growled, "You better not be talking about my sisters, monk!" Miroku started shaking his head, "_No_, I wasn't talking about them!" Inuyasha could tell that he was lying. Inuyasha glared at Miroku, "You're lying, monk!" Miroku started to run away, Inuyasha following very close behind.

The others landed in a forest far away from Inuyasha and the others. Yusuke looked around, and noticed that Paige and Piper weren't there, but Kuwabara was the first to say something, "Hey, where'd those girls go?" "Are you really that stupid, that you don't notice me standing right next to you?" Piper asked. Kuwabara looked next to him, and sure enough, Piper was standing there with a vexed look on her face. "Aaahhh!" Kuwabara yelled running and hiding behind Yusuke. Piper and Paige winced in pain. Kayko looked at them suspiciously, "What's wrong?" "As dog demons, we have sensitive hearing!" Paige explained. Piper gave Kuwabara a death look, before looking at Yusuke. Yusuke blinked, "We're here to get you two and bring-" "Us back to, Koenma, Prince of the Spirit World." Paige interrupted, "Yeah, we know." Yusuke blinked, "Then, why are you in the feudal era?" "That's none of your business." Piper answered. Paige blinked, "Something tells me that you four know more about us than you lead on?" This time Kurama spoke, "You would be correct in thinking so." Piper scowled, "What exactly did that toddler tell you?!?!?" "He told us that you two are the goddesses of light, water, electricity, darkness, fire, and earth. He showed us what you looked like and where to find you." Yusuke answered. "Why is he looking for you two?" Kuwabara asked. "I'm sorry, but we can't tell you." Paige replied. Everyone looked at them suspiciously. "We have to go." Paige said as turned around to leave. "Hey, you can't go!" Paige glared at Yusuke, "I'm listening." "One, we're suppose to take you two back to Koenma; two, we don't know where we are; and three," Yusuke stopped talking. Paige tilted her head, "Why'd you stop?" Yusuke blinked, "I ran out of things to say!" Everyone except for Piper and Hiei, sighed heavily. Until now, Botan, Yukina, and Kayko were silent.

"We can help you out with the second one, but not the first." Paige said while looking at Piper. For some reason Yukina seemed really annoyed and confused, "What did you mean when you said 'Now we found you, your brother, and his friends'?" Hiei didn't say anything, and slipped out without anyone knowing, except Piper. Who in return followed. Paige blinked, "You mean to say that you don't even know who your own brother is?" "If I knew I wouldn't be asking!" Yukina replied rather annoyed. Paige thought for a second, "I don't know. I'm not the one who said anything. You'll have to ask Piper!" Kurama, Yusuke, and Botan sighed in relief.

Elsewhere:

Hiei stopped abruptly by a nearby stream, "Why are you following me?" Piper smirked, "He does speak!" Hiei narrowed his eyes. "Your sister doesn't know anything about you. So don't worry." Piper said as she sat down next to the stream. "What do you mean?" Hiei asked emotionless. "My sister didn't tell her. You left before she finished. She told her that she should ask me, now me on the other hand. I might tell her." Piper explained smirking. Hiei narrowed his eyes, "No, you won't." "What ma-" Piper didn't finish her sentence, instead just sat there. Hiei just stared at her, then out of nowhere a demon emerged out of the bushes and went straight for Hiei. Piper glared at the demon and made her sword appear, and attacked the demon. The demon dodged the attack. Piper was furious, not because she missed, but because of who the demon was. The demon revealed its face. The demon was a full dog demon. A female dog demon. She had light silvery-blue hair and emotionless gold eyes. "Why are you here?" Piper asked disgusted. "Why else?" the demon answered. Piper glared at the demon, "Why don't you waste someone else's time, Sahera." Sahera smirked, "Why, when I can waste yours?" Then Sahera started to run towards Piper, with two bladed fans in her hands. Piper dodged both swipes that came towards her. Hiei drew his sword, and attacked Sahera. He managed to injure her right shoulder and would have cut off her arm, if she didn't try to dodge it. Sahera was furious, she used one of her fans and sliced the air, creating a huge wave of air that forced Hiei through and into a couple of trees.

Sahera was about to attack Hiei while he was down, but Piper stepped in front of Hiei. Her sword knocked out of her hands. Piper glared at Sahera, "I don't need my sword to defeat you." Piper replied smugly. Then, Piper closed her eyes and her body became shrouded in energy. Sahera tried to attack Piper, but Hiei stood in the way and made her miss. Sahera glared at Hiei, "I'm getting really tired of you!" Sahera caught Hiei off guard and ended up slashing Hiei across the stomach with both of her fans, creating a very deep wound. Hiei dropped his sword and fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. Piper's eyes shot open, when she seen Hiei on the ground. She became furious, the energy that surrounded her was now in the palms of her hands. The sky turned black, and the energy looked like black-flamed fire. Piper released the energy. The energy assumed the form of a giant demon dog(the kind Sesshomaru can change into). The energy blast hit Sahera straight on. When the smoke cleared, Sahera had numerous burns and gashes, and could barely hold herself up. Piper had used most of her energy and was about to collapse. Sahera took this to her advantage. She grabbed her fans and ran towards Piper. Hiei tried to attack her, but to no avail. She dodged his attack, and was about to hit Piper. Piper tried to dodged the attack, but couldn't move. She used too much of her energy. Sahera impaled Piper with one of her fans. Piper pulled the fan covered in her blood out of her stomach, then fell to the ground unconsciousness and pain consuming her. Sahera started looking around to find her other fan. She found it lying on the ground next to her with a hole in the middle of it. She looked behind her, to see Hiei standing with his sword pointed at her. Sahera was about to attack him. _'Sahera! Return immediately!_' A voice said to Sahera telepathically. '_No, I'm going to finish him off!_' Sahera argued with the voice. '_COME BACK NOW, THAT'S AN ORDER!!_' The voice yelled back. '_Fine!_' Sahera answered annoyed. "You haven't seen the last of me, I'll be back." Sahera said as she disappeared into thin air. Hiei walked over to where Piper was, and picked up her unconscious form. '_Why did you become mad when I was injured? And why did you try to protect me?_' Hiei thought to himself as he gazed at Piper's unconscious form. He then started running towards where the others were.

Paige had seen the color change in the sky and left the forest right away, in the direction that she sensed Piper. Kurama and Yusuke following. After a while of running, they met up with Hiei, and Piper's unconscious body. Paige looked at Piper, "What the hell happened?!?!?" Paige yelled. Hiei didn't answer, instead Hiei collapsed. Kurama managed to grab Piper, and Yusuke caught Hiei. When they got back to the hut Kurama looked at their wounds. "They've been poisoned." Kurama said to questioning expressions. "Both of them?" Paige asked. Kurama nodded. "Piper is immune to all poisons." Paige said looking at her sister. "It's possible she used to much energy." Kurama thought out loud. Paige nodded, "What about Hiei?" Kurama didn't answer. "Is there a cure?" Paige asked hopefully. "We need the person who did this." Kurama answered. Paige nodded, and walked closer to Piper. Paige put her hands above Piper, and started transferring energy to Piper. When Paige was finished, Piper's eyes fluttered open. Piper sat up ignoring the pain, but still wincing. "Where am I?" Piper asked, "Where's Hiei?" Paige looked at her sister, "What the hell happened?" "We, were attacked." Piper replied. "By who?" Paige asked puzzled. "Sahera, who else?" Piper answered, "There's something else, isn't there?" Paige nodded, "The blades on Sahera's fans had poison on them." Piper stared, "Why would I care?" Everyone's eyes widened. This made Yukina really angry, "How can you just sit there and say you don't care, when Hiei risked his life for you! And now he's lying there dying!" Yukina yelled. "I didn't ask him to step in front of me." Piper argued. Yukina walked up to Piper and smacked her. Piper narrowed her eyes dangerously. "I wasn't gonna kill you because of someone, but I'll make an exception!" Piper said as she walked towards Yukina. Paige stepped in between them, "Piper, go outside now!" Piper glared at her, "NOW!" Paige yelled again. Piper sighed and walked out the door.

"Could everyone leave us alone to talk?" Paige asked. Everyone, besides Yukina nodded and went into another room. Paige looked at Yukina, "Look, I know you're mad. But don't make her mad. She will kill you! It doesn't matter to her who you are." Yukina looked at Paige, "What do you mean who I am?" Paige froze, '_Wrong thing to say!_' "Promise to answer truthfully." Yukina said looking at Paige. Paige nodded. "Do you know if Hiei is my brother?" Paige just stared at Yukina, gathering her thoughts...

Nikkie**:** Oooh, cliffy. I wonder what the writer will write next?

Inuyasha: You're the writer!

Nikkie: I am! Oh yeah, I am! Well then. I wonder I will write next!

Inuyasha:--'

Nikkie: R&R! Loyal reviewers -pause- or flamers! -laughs insanely-

Inuyasha: Hey can I borrow your cell phone?

Nikkie: You know how to use a cell phone?

Inuyasha:--' You taught me!

Nikkie: Oh, I did?

Inuyasha: Yeah. --'

Nikkie: Oh, yeah I did!-shrugs- Ok! -nods and hands Inuyasha the cell phone-

Inuyasha: Hello, mental institute? Can you send someone to pick up someone?-watches Nikkie sniff a candle as if it wasn't never going to be there again- Quickly!

-People in white coats arrive and start to take Nikkie away-

Nikkie: -squirms- Lego! LET GO OF ME! I DON'T WANNA GO BACK!

Inuyasha:

Nikkie: AAAAAAHHHHHH! THE WHITE COATS HAVE ME! While I'm trying to get away from the white coats you review! Then I'll update once I get out of this straight jacket, until then C YA!


End file.
